


Mistletoe

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 15/25 Days of Christmas | MistletoeGenji and Zen share a Christmas tradition





	Mistletoe

“Thank you all for joining me, that will conclude today’s class.”

Zenyatta stood at the front of the open room, the day’s last tendrils of warm sunlight streaming through the tall windows that lined the far wall. His class thanked him, bowing, and collected their things. A few stopped by the front to chat, some asking about changes to their class schedule with the upcoming holidays.

Genji hung back, taking his time to pack up his water and wipe the sweat from his brow.

Strands of warms lights decorated the space, sprigs of green and red spotted around as a touch of Christmas cheer. One of the many potted plants that Zenyatta kept in the studio was even decorated like a make-shift Christmas tree.

The students filed out, Zenyatta waving as they bundled up and left. He turned to his last remaining student, offering him a wide smile. “Thank you for helping the other students today, your assistance is much appreciated.”

“Sure,” Genji smiled. They made their way to the back of the studio to the small storage-and-break room. Zenyatta grabbed a large sweater of a soft, dark grey wool and pulled it on over his long-sleeved compression shirt.

He has an addiction to sweaters, I swear…

“What are your plans for the evening?” Zenyatta asked, pulling out a sponge-style mop and a bucket. Genji grabbed the wide dust mop and turned back towards the open studio.

“Nothing tonight,” he replied, walking the mop down the hardwood floors. “Jesse is picking up Hanzo tonight so it’ll just be me at home.”

He paused. Zenyatta waited patiently, sensing there was more his friend wanted to say.

“I wanted to thank you again for helping us the other day.” Genji continued, pausing his sweeping. “Hanzo and I talked it over a bit more and we think there might be some legal action we can take. If we can get this blown up big enough, the family might be less likely to do something shady.”

Zenyatta nodded, “That seems to be a sound course of action.”

“Yeah,” Genji agreed. “Apparently Jesse asked his fathers about it and they sounded like they already had three back up plans in place.” He shook his head, “I don’t know what it is they do, but I’m glad they’re on our side.”

“Valuable allies indeed.”

They cleaned the studio in silence, soft music from the speakers filling the space as they worked. Zenyatta hummed along and Genji tried not to show just how endearing he thought that was. They surveyed their work once finished, floor now sparkling clean and ready for the early morning class the next day.

Zenyatta chuckled, “You know you don’t have to help me clean up, Genji. You are free to go home if you wish.”

Genji flushed, feeling caught out. He looked away quickly so the other couldn’t see. “It’s fine. I have nothing else to do.” He shrugged, “And I enjoy your company.”

“I as well,” Zenyatta smiled. He stepped into his space and Genji almost jumped. “You are a very good friend to me, Genji.”

“Y-yeah,” Genji stuttered. His master’s soft smile threatened to destroy him from the inside out. In all hos adventurous youth, he had never met anyone who could do that to him.

Zenyatta glanced up, startling for a moment before biting his lip. Confused, Genji glanced up as well only to find a sprig of white berries hanging innocently at the apex of the arched entryway.

His eyes shot back down to meet Zenyatta’s. “Um…”

“Are you familiar with the traditions surrounding mistletoe?” He asked, serene.

“Y-yes, I know what they are.”

Zenyatta looked back up at the plant, and Genji swore he wasn’t imagining the blush rising on those high cheekbones.

“Would you be upset if I… partook in those traditions?” Those blue eyes bore into his own and Genji lost the ability to breathe.

“You want to kiss me?” Genji asked in a whisper.

Zenyatta nodded, “I would like nothing more.”

Genji searched his gaze, finding only calm assurance and, dare he say, nervousness. He’d never seen his master nervous.

_Holy shit…_

He nodded, unable to form words.

Zenyatta’s lips met his. The kiss was chaste and far too brief for Genji’s liking. He chased those lips as Zenyatta pulled away, not willing to let go so easily, startling a pleased noise from his master.

Long hands came up to frame Genji’s face, and he stepped closer into Zenyatta as their lips met over and over. Genji couldn’t resist slipping his palms over the other’s hips, teasing his fingers under the hem of that soft sweater to meet the firm muscles beneath.

“Genji…” Zenyatta whispered, pulling them apart. His eyes were closed as if her were savoring the moment, he let out a deep breath. “I had wondered if I would ever get the chance to do that.”

Genji made a small confused noise, gripping tightly at his hips.

A chuckle left the taller man, and he opened his eyes, meeting Genji’s gaze with a look full of affectious adoration. “I meant it when I said you mean a lot to me, Genji. I perhaps did not realize how much until recently.” He gave a helpless chuckle, “But you are just so _persistent_ in everything, I should have expected that you would sneak your way into my thoughts.”

“If you would let me…” Genji swallowed, “I would love the chance to pursue _you_. I was too nervous to ask before.”

“You? Nervous?” Zenyatta chuckled.

“Master, for as much as you bring me inner peace, you make me _very_ nervous.”

“High praise.”

Genji let out a bark of laughter. He backed up, looking his friend and mentor in the eye, drinking in the fondness in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks. “So, what do you say? Would you allow me the great honor of asking you on a date? I know of a great tea shop you would love.”

Zenyatta hummed, pecking another kiss to Genji’s hopeful smirk. “How could I possibly say no to that?”

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just make Genyatta happen already.
> 
> Woooo! Hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
